1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical power and, in particular, to electrical power flow. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for creating a circuit for transmitting and distributing electrical power.
2. Background
An electrical power source supplies electrical power to loads. The electrical power source may generate electrical energy from mechanical, chemical, thermal, and/or other types of energy. The electrical power source transmits this electrical energy as electrical power to the loads. A source may also store electrical energy that has been generated previously. Electrical power may be delivered from a number of sources to a number of loads using an electrical power grid. An electrical power grid is comprised of a number of sources, loads, nodes, and power lines. A node is located at a connection of two or more power lines.
Power lines have impedance. Impedance is a measurement of the opposition to a current flow in a power line. The physical properties of a power line affect the amount of impedance in the power line. In an electrical power grid, this impedance in power lines leads to a loss of power in the electrical power grid. In other words, a portion of the electrical power carried in the power lines is consumed by the power lines.
In an electrical power grid, different power lines may have different levels of impedance. Additionally, the impedance of a power line may vary over the course of time. For example, the impedance of a power line decreases in cooler temperatures, such as during winter. The impedance of a power line increases when the power line is in warmer temperatures, such as during summer.
The demand for electrical power varies throughout the course of time. These variations in demand may lead to different amounts of power loss in the electrical power grid, while delivering the same amount of power to a load. Further, the cost of producing electrical power may vary for different electrical power sources and during the course of time.
One commonly used approach for reducing power loss in an electrical power grid is to increase the voltage across a power line. Increasing the voltage across power lines decreases the percentage of electrical power consumed by the power lines and increases the percentage of electrical power distributed to the loads. However, increasing the voltage across power lines may require additional safety precautions. In certain areas, increasing the voltage across power lines may be undesirable.
Currently, organizational boundaries may define the portions of an electrical power grid managed by different electric providers. These electric providers may not have the resources and/or ability to manage the flow of electrical power in the electrical power grid in portions of the electrical power grids across these organizational boundaries. In other words, one electric provider may only have the resources and/or ability to manage the portion of electrical power grids within an organizational boundary.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that may overcome one or more of the issues described above, as well as other possible issues.